


The Nasaan

by ClanlessSoro (13thSyndicate)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Background information, Lore - Freeform, Other, original Xaela tribe, personal history, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/ClanlessSoro
Summary: Some headcanon and lorework about Soro's tribe - and the reason why he's Clanless.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	The Nasaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aesir23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesir23/gifts).



A century ago there were more tribes on the Azim Steppe, and a century from now there will be more, even if tomorrow there are less. This has always been the way of the Xaela, to keep their traditions alive but celebrate their own freedom.The tribes come and go; some stand the test of time, and others do not. Some tribes form their own traditions and are born, others are assimilated by larger, stronger tribes, and die.

The Nasaan, in their history, have done both.

The Dotharl today are known for their violence, the way they revel in massacre and blood; they are also known for never fearing death, for a true warrior will be reborn. They have been this way since time immemorial, always small but fierce, often dying out before they can become large and then being reborn.

The Nasaan were once Dotharl, but they were not like their fathers, their brothers, their sisters, their mothers. The first Nasaan were the tribe's healers, their crafters, those who did not fight in battle. They saw their friends and loved ones die, day after day, and some said, this is enough. We will find our own way. We will fight if we must, but we do not believe that rebirth means we should embrace death. We will embrace life, and become the Nasaan, those who live.

The Nasaan, like the Dotharl, believe that the spirit returns to this world when it dies, but unlike the Dotharl, they believe it may only return if it is remembered, if a place is prepared for it. Rituals were performed over infants, believed to not have a true soul, in order to welcome back souls of the tribe; then an udgam would search the eyes of the baby over the coming weeks to see if a soul had imbued within it, and whether that soul was new or old. Souls of masters of their skills were considered the highest honor bestowed on a family, and the reincarnation of a great weaver, leatherworker, poet, or warrior was celebrated throughout the tribe.

Until the Garleans came.

The Garleans set their sights on Othard and many tribes fled. Some settled in Coerthas only to be beheaded by the Ishgardians who saw them as monsters, dragons in human form brought by the Dravanians. Most never made it that far.

The Nasaan, hunted by Garleans for their resistance against Garlean forces, lost half their strength to the invaders and followeed the clans who fled to Coerthas – finding just as cold a welcome there as any other clan. Their story afterwards was one tragedy after another; the ship they boarded in hopes of reaching La Noscea and more welcoming shores wrecked on the rocky coastline of Vylbrand. The survivors did their best with what they have, stubbornly holding on through monster attacks and unfamiliar climes until finally plague wiped out the last three families, and the Nasaan disappeared from the annals of history.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Soro's story begins after the end.


End file.
